1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit leukocyte adhesion and, in particular, leukocyte adhesion mediated by α4 integrins, where the α4 integrin is preferably VLA-4. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as methods for treating, e.g., inflammation, using either the compounds or the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention.